


Amateur

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Sparring, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: After settling in on Asgard, Hadrian Lokison is ready to begin his training as a warrior of the realm. Thor is in for a surprise if he thinks he'll be the one giving the lesson.





	Amateur

Loki wasn't a generally excitable person. His usually stoic face made him a brilliant negotiator and an even better poker player so much so few willingly played against him. Today, however he was almost bouncing in his seat and he was not the only one. His son was avoiding his eye and it was clear he was just seconds from all-out laughter.

It was the day Hadrian was set to begin his weapons training and Loki was impatiently anticipating Thor's reaction to his son's prowess. After the fight with Thanos the previous year he was well aware how skilled his son really was and couldn't wait to see Thor put in his place. He knew it would be spectacular.

Odin, Frigga and Freya had all been invited to watch the spectacle an the only one not aware of the plotting was Thor himself, who continued to reassure Hadrian he would go easy on him, not seeing his shoulders shake or perhaps chalking it up to nervousness instead of poorly repressed laughter. When the time finally came they all headed out to the training fields by the South wall where a pit had been left just for this lesson.

At the age of eight Hadrian was by no means weak. He had grown almost four inches in the last fifteen months and had a well defined athletic build, perfect for fast movements and quick attacks. His style of fighting was a balance of ability and grace that made it look elegant whilst still being efficient. In fact his style was strangely similar to his father's, probably due to a shared body shape.

When Thor decided to 'see what the kid can do' there was an almost evil smirk mirrored on almost every face. Hadrian pulled a pair of short blades from where he had them concealed under his armour and took up a relaxed stance opposite Thor, looking to all the world as if he would rather be anywhere else.

No sooner had the 'go' passed Thor's lips that Hadrian struck. Rushing forwards and ducking to the side he quickly got behind Thor and kicked the backs of his knees, allowing him to hold a dagger to his throat less than ten seconds later. A light splattering of laughter came from their assembled family.

"He has no idea how outclassed he is does he, husband? Our son is going to make this painful."

"It does seem that way. Let's hope it is Thor's pride that gets the biggest beating and not his body."

The second match lasted almost twice as long but ended in exactly the same way - with Thor gaping on the ground.

On the third time they went head to head for almost ten minutes before it sank in that Hadrian was toying with him, dancing between his blows to leave delicate scratches on his exposed skin. Loki had been almost crying with laughter from the start as he recognised his son's impish grin and sparkling eyes as his own before a brilliant prank. Frigga had long since buried her face in her husband's neck to hide her own giggles and Odin was barely keeping from smiling.

The bout ended almost a minute later when Hadrian swept Thor's footing out from under him and leant a knee on his back, pressing his face into the sand and making it quite clear who was on top.

"And the lesson of the day is: never underestimate an opponent."

Hadrian sheathed his knives and leapt away, strolling casually into his mother's waiting embrace. Thor pulled himself to his feet amongst laughter and turned to see Hadrian lifted onto his brother's shoulders, a happy smile plastered on his face.  When he made his way over to join them he was them all he looked quite sheepish as he realised just who was being taught a lesson there.

They walked back up to the throne room and as Thor took the lead everyone burst into gales of mirth, huge belly laughs mixing with childish giggles. Carefully scratched into the back of Thor's armour the word 'amateur' stood out like a sore thumb, showing everyone who cared to look exactly what Hadrian thought of his uncle as a teacher.


End file.
